User talk:LuckyCharmingStar
When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use powerpoints. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:42, April 6, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, September 20, 2017 (UTC) This should clarify things There are few things you should take into account first before you state any more facts about Multi-Eternity- 1. You claim that the Neverqueen exists outside of Multi-eternity, yet this is not actually the case as we have actually seen the Outside and the Neverqueen is not there. So obviously her realm is not considered part of the Outside, but is something totally different. 2. The Beyonders exist outside of the confines of the multiverse as well as space and time, which is why they wouldn't be effected by the destruction of the multiverse caused by the Incursions. 3. Oblivion exists outside of everything, including the multiverse and the Neverqueen, as he is the original source for all things that exist and don't exist (in fact he is what Eternity originally emerged from at the beginning of time). And since you are a member of VS Battles you would see that he is a Tier 1-A entity, while Eternity is only a 1-B. So anything in his realm is considered to be outside of Eternity as well. And yet he is still not considered a user for Omnilock for the simple fact that the One-Above-All is further outside then he is. 4. The Neutral Zone is the edge of the Omniverse, anything that goes over that edge is no longer considered part of existence, including multi-eternity. So if he did leave the Neutral Zone (and it is stated that he did in fact do so) then there is no way for him to still be inside of Multi-Eternity anymore, Infinite-Dimensional beings cannot be considered part of things that are not part of Infinity. 5. The White Phoenix of the Crown wasn't even in the multiverse or existence anymore when she did her repair work, as there was no way to effect the repairs without being outside of it all. She wasn't in any dimension or reality anymore. It said she stepped outside of all things. Also the White Hot Room is the Heart of Creation, which means that anything beyond its confines is not considered part of Creation, which again means its not part of Multi-Eternity. I hope that clarifies things for you enough so that you understand where you are wrong.SageM (talk) 21:26, April 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM hen thats obviously not Efficient Movement, it sounds like something else entirely. efficient movement means doing things with less energy then necessary, but what your describing sounds more along the lines of causality manipulation or effect without cause. No build up means it happened instantly which means that there was no cause to start the movement, just the effect.SageM (talk) 21:35, April 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM "And if He does see... what must the nature of such a God be? Where does He live? How is it possible to live beyond infinity?"-Omnilock page quote. Infinite-Dimensional means very little if something lives outside of or beyond infinity. Also the marvel wikia claims that the Neverqueen is only outside of the regular universe, not the multiverse as a whole. If you read the marvel wikia entry for her realm, you will see that the links on the page only mark the normal version of Eternity, not the multiversal version.SageM (talk) 22:10, April 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM